Yo soy Cell?
by Daisuke SSJ
Summary: Ser dos personas y a la vez no ser ninguna es algo raro, pero que una de esas personas sea un super villano y la otra persona sea alguien para el cual el super villano es sólo un dibujo es aún más raro. El summary es malo pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero les guste esta historia.**

 **Dragon ball/Z/Super o Gt no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira toriyama y Toi Animeition.**

 **XXXXXX**

 **-Que es esto?, donde estoy?** \- no siento mi cuerpo, no siento nada.

 **-Que está sucediendo?-** no se que está pasando mi mente está en blanco.

Poco a poco recuerdos llegan a mi mente, soy un humano, un hombre, un adolescente recuerdo mi vida pero al mismo tiempo no la recuerdo, no recuerdo nombres ni rostros recuerdo ir a la escuela, luego aprender a trabajar con mi familia la cual no recuerdo, luego ir a la Universidad, recuerdo que me gustaba el deporte, el dibujo y… y… el anime?.

Dragon ball, Naruto, Nanatzu no Taiza, y otros mas, me gustaba también leer.

Más recuerdos llegan a mi mente, pero son distintos a los recuerdos anteriores, datos llegan a mi mente, sobre muchas personas, Son Goku, Son Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo y muchas personas más.

Soy una creación del doctor Gero, soy un ser que busca la perfección, mi cuerpo tiene células de los guerreros más poderosos, que será perfecto tras absorber a 2 androides.

Más recuerdos llegan a mi mente, poco después de salir del huevo, observé que estaba en un mundo con muy pocos humanos a los que absorber, en el que los androides con los que debería completar mi cuerpo ya habían sido destruidos.

Me entere de que quién los destruyó (Trunks) iba a viajar al pasado, así que le ataque y lo asesine, entre en la máquina del tiempo y fui al pasado, un año antes de la llegada de Freezer y su padre. Así fue como la historia cambió completamente, ya que su llegada hizo que otro individuo llegara al pasado que al parecer es el futuro hijo de Vegeta y Bulma que es Trunks, el cual fue el que derrotó a Freezer y no Goku (estaría 4 años incubando, hasta el despertar de los Androides que necesitaba para fusionarse) y dominar el mundo.

Cuando volví a mi estado adulto, mi primera acción fue comenzar a absorber la energía de los humanos para aumentar mi poder y así superar a los Androides 17 y 18 en Ginger Town, una ciudad cercana.

Piccolo logro encontrarme con suma facilidad y derrotarme, además de extraerme información fingiendo una situación desventajosa en combate, no obstante logre escapar cuando Trunks y Krilin hacen su aparición gracias al Taiyoken. Desde entonces me dedique a absorber humanos al tiempo que escondía mi energía para evitar que Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Krilin y los demás, me encontrarán.

Tras haber asesinado a 600.000 personas (aproximadamente), senti una gran perturbación de energía que resulta ser Piccolo, que mantenía una feroz lucha con el Androide 17. Ya que poseía suficiente fuerza para derrotarlos, partí hacia el lugar del combate y hice mi aparición, derrotando brutalmente a Piccolo y forzando al Androide 17 a combatir con contra mi. Después de un combate muy desigual en el que yo llevaba toda la ventaja, logre absorber al androide y transformarme, acto seguido derrote fácilmente al Androide 16 y luego me dispuse a absorber a número 18, sin embargo estos logran escapar gracias a Tenshinhan, que me retiene con su Neo Kikoho, Goku rescata a Piccolo y a Tenshinhan con la Teletransportación y yo parte en búsqueda de Androide 18.

Mientras buscaba a mi objetivo hacen acto de presencia Vegeta y Trunks, Vegeta exhibe un nivel superior al de los super saiyajin y me derrota humillantemente, me lamente por no poder alcanzar la perfección, Vegeta, producto de su propio orgullo viendo un desafío en esta posibilidad me ayuda a absorber a número 18a pesar de la oposición de Trunks. logre perfección y derrote fácilmente a Vegeta, incluso supere su ataque más potente, el Final Flash. Trunks entra en acción acumulando todo su poder como Súper Saiyan y trata de derrotarme, sin embargo la pérdida de velocidad de este estado le hace ser derrotado. decepcionado pero intrigado por los progresos del príncipe saiyajin y su hijo, decidí crear un torneo llamado Cell Games(Juegos de Cell) en 10 días en el que todos los guerreros lucharán contra mi uno a uno para salvar a la Tierra.

El día señalado, todos los guerreros se unen ante mi tatami. Goku fue el primero en pelear, la batalla fue sumamente igualada y Goku logro sorprenderme varias veces a con ataques como el Kamehameha con su máximo poder combinado con la Teletransportación, finalmente Goku viendo lo poderoso que soy, se da por vencido y le dice a Gohan que es su turno para pelear, pero para sorpresa de los presentes confiando en que la ira le diera suficiente poder para acabar con migo, tanto es así que incluso me brinda una semilla senzu.

Gohan logra esquivar y soportar mis embates pero pronto decide no luchar, cosa que aprovecho para tratar de enfurecerlo y sacar a relucir su poder. Tras golpearlo sin éxito, cree varias copias de mi mismo, los Cell Juniors, que comienzan a combatir con sus amigos para hacer sufrir a Gohan, este no obstante no logra enfurecerse hasta que el androide 16 muere tratando de matarme suicidándose primero y tratando de convencer a Gohan de que la ira es positiva a veces. Al ver como Yo aplasto la cabeza del androide, Gohan se deja llevar finalmente por la ira y alcanza un estado superior de poder del Super Saiyan.

Gohan asesina fácilmente a los Cell Jr, y les arrebata las semillas senzu, tras lo cual me derrota con dos simples golpes a pesar de que yo usara todo mi poder para intentar ponerme al nivel de Gohan; enfurecido al ver la superioridad de mi rival, lance un Kamehameha contra la Tierra pero el pequeño Saiyan lo repele con el suyo propio, hiriéndome de gravedad. Me regenere una vez más y enloqueci, acumulando energía sin parar y cometiendo el mismo error que Trunks, Gohan vuelve a golpearme y esta vez, producto de los golpes conectados, soy incapaz de sostener mi forma perfecta y finalmente expulso a 18, volviendo al estado anterior de mi evolución; ante esta humillación activo mi mecanismo de autodestrucción y me inflo como si fuera un globo amenazando con hacerme explotar y acabar de esta forma con la Tierra entera y mis enemigos; la desesperación cunde hasta que Goku en un acto heroico usa la Teletransportación para llevarme hasta el planeta del Kaio del Norte, sacrificándose así para salvar a la Tierra.

Pero hay un problema con estos recuerdos; lo recuerdo desde dos perspectivas una como el ser que vivió esa historia siendo Cell, y otra como un humano que vio todos esos sucesos en un anime.

Ahora no se que hacer, pero al parecer la células de Piccolo en mi cuerpo están actuando pues mi mente está intentando pensar con claridad.

En este momento de la historia mi cuerpo debería estarse reconstruyendo tras haber explotado, que debo hacer, mi mente de esta realidad la mente de Cell me dice que regrese y mate a esos insectos pues ya se como podría acabar con sus vidas sin correr riesgos, pero mi mente humana, la que vio todo esto como un anime me dice que debo actuar bien, y tal vez lograr una especie de reconciliación.

Al parecer mi mente humana es superior a la androide pues es la dominante.

En realidad en mi vida humana al parecer siempre fui ese tipo de chico que quiso ser un héroe… mi cuerpo está asqueado, muy bien veamos que tal van las cosas ahora, además debo aprovechar mis conocimientos futuros.

Con esto en mente decidí Teletransportarme a la tierra sintiendo el Ki de Gohan, increíblemente me resulta sumamente sencillo hacer la técnica.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Narrador P.O.V.**

En la tierra todos los guerreros presentes en el torneo de Dell estaban tristes pues Son Goku su amigo/rival/padre había muerto por salvarlos a ellos y a la tierra, Gohan se encontraba llorando pues pensaba que había sido por su culpa que su padre había muerto.

Pero en un momento sintieron un Ki gigantesco igual al de Gohan en su nueva transformación, una nube de polvo se produjo en el lugar donde aquel Ki apareció.

Todos los guerreros estaban temerosos y sorprendido por quien veían parado entre el polvo.

Era Cell aquel Bio-androide que había mostrado un poder sumamente increíble, que había hecho que Goku se sacrificara, todos se dieron cuenta que la muerte de Goku había sido en vano, en ese momento Cell se propuso a hablar y todos estaban atentos a lo que diría.

 **-Yo…me disculpo ante ustedes-** Cell junto sus manos y dobló la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante en una pose de arrepentimiento.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban eso esperaban cualquier cosa menos eso, esperaban una burla o unas palabras sobre la perfección pero definitivamente no una disculpa.

 **-Qu-Que has dicho?-** Fue Gohan quien pregunto entre tartamudeos.

 **-he dicho que lo lamento.-** Cell hablo una vez más acercándose a paso lento.

 **Palabras de autor:**

 **Hola que tal amigos? Espero estén bien, hoy les traigo está nueva historia.**

 **Que opinan? Les gusta? Les disgusta? No les interesa? Cuéntenmelo, además si tienen sugerencias o preguntas igual déjelo en los review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En él capitulo anterior:**

 **-Qu-Que has dicho?-** Fue Gohan quien pregunto entre tartamudeos.

 **-he dicho que lo lamento.-** Cell hablo una vez más acercándose a paso lento.

 **Capitulo 2**

Nadie podía dar crédito de lo que escuchaban, pensaban que tal vez habían escuchado mal o que todo fue una alucinación, pero aquí estaba, frente a ellos Cell en su forma perfecta con un poder que va mas allá del que tenia hace unos minutos, ese ser tan poderos estaba pidiéndoles perdón.

 **-Se que deben estar confundidos, yo lo estaría si estuviera en su situación… pero les estoy diciendo la verdad, lamento mis acciones y pido mil disculpas-** Cell se encontraba sereno frente a los guerreros Z, Piccolo quien salió de su estupor le hablo a Cell.

 **-¿Por qué deberíamos de creerte?, podría ser que estés asustado por él poder de Gohan y solo quieras ganar tiempo para atacarnos por la espalda.-** Piccolo tenia razón podría ser una trampa de Cell, esto causo que todos los guerreros entraran en posición de batalla.

 **Pov Cell:**

 **-Piccolo piensa mas racionalmente, si tuviera miedo de Gohan hubiera huido mientras tenia la oportunidad en lugar de venir aquí, además cuento con un poder mayor al de Gohan y se los puedo mostrar-** luego de decirle esas palabras comencé a cargar energía y dirigirla a mi espalda. **–"Espero que mi cuerpo tenga la misma forma de transformación que los Saiyajins o si no estaré en problemas"-** Recordando los capítulos de dragón ball súper comencé a cargar energía en mi espalda **-AAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGG-** Mi poder comenzó aumentar de una forma extraordinaria.

 **-I-imposible, su poder ya es mas alto que él de Gohan y sigue aumentando.-** Trunks dijo lo que era muy obvio.

Con mi poder actual debo estar alrededor de los 16,000,000,000, se podría decir que me encuentro en súper Saiyajin nivel 3, aunque como es la primera vez que lo uso mi poder no puede llegar al máximo que da la transformación y no durare mucho en ella.

 **-Lo ven, si quisiera podría acabar con ustedes de una manera muy sencilla, pero luego de haber estado al borde de la muerte, pensé en todo lo que había hecho y me di cuenta que había equivocado, al parecer la células de Goku me dieron algo mas que su poder, ¿ahora me creen?-** cuando vi que bajan la guardia decidí dejar este aumento de poder, para así volver a mi estado anterior, la presión para mi cuerpo era sumamente fuerte en la fase 3.

 **-Creo que podríamos confiar en ti, nos acabas de demostrar que tienes un poder para él cual no somos rival, pero aun así te estaré vigilando-** Quien hablo fue Gohan, pude ver en su rostro que cumpliría con su palabra, al parecer él Gohan que se ha creado en esta línea temporal será uno que entrene bastante.

 **-No esperaría menos, espero que en algún momento podamos llegar a ser considerados aliados.-** Me acerque a Gohan quien por instinto entro en un estado alerta, pero volvió a la normalidad cuando le acerque mi mano con la intención de estrechar su mano.

 **-Bueno espero lo mismo-** Luego Gohan me dio su mano y hicimos un apretón.

 **-Creo que debería retirarme-** Luego de terminar de estrechar su mano comienzo a elevarme en él aire y miro por una última vez a los guerreros - **Una vez mas, lo siento.-**

 **-Oye insecto, no te confíes por que en yo él gran vegeta seré él mas fuerte del universo, así que entrenaré y te derrotare-** Luego de decir eso vegeta salió volando hacia otro lugar.

 **-Jum eso espero-** Luego yo igual me marche.

 **Salto de tiempo 1 año:**

Ha pasado 1 año desde que soy Cell… Si, la mente humana ha ganado él control de este cuerpo, aunque principalmente es por que Cell no tenia un alma.

En este tiempo me resguardado en las montañas en una cueva, no he entrenado por que eh estado muy ocupado en la batalla entre mis dos conciencia, Gohan ha venido cada cierto tiempo y a veces aunque no se acerca a donde estoy puedo sentir su Ki a unos cuantos kilómetros.

Al parecer se tomo enserio sus palabras pues ha estado entrenando para no quedarse atrás de mi, es normal que aun no confíe del todo en mi, después de todo por mi culpa murió su padre, pero si pudieron perdonar a vegeta y a Piccolo por que no a mi?.

Mi mente también esta ocupada pensando en que pasara si entreno, las células de Freezer me darán algún tipo de cuerpo prodigio?... No lo se, además no se que hacer respecto a la historia, si intervengo demasiado podría cambiar cosas que son necesarias.

No lo se…. Espero no arruinar las cosas.

 **Bueno he vuelto, estuve pensando, creo que este ser humano en él cuerpo de Cell no debería quedar solo… saben a lo que me refiero, bueno tengo 2 ideas, les gustaría que Cell pidiera un deseo a shenlong para cambiar su apariencia?... O les gustaría una femMajin 7u7?**

 **Porfa comenten**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis amigos, ¿como están? Espero que muy bien.**

 **Bueno en él capítulo pasado pregunte si querían que cambiara la apariencia de Cell, pero estaba dudoso pero luego de leer él comentario de Nemsis960 me convencí, no cambiare la apariencia de Cell, por que bueno este fic trata sobre alguien en él cuerpo de Cell no en otro cuerpo, creo que él titulo no estaría bien si cambiara la apariencia de Cell.**

 **Bueno gracias a los que comentaron, y gracias a los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, acá este capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 3.**

 **Pov Cell.**

Han pasado dos años desde que mi mente y alma humana se "combinó" con mi cuerpo Bio-Androide.

El primer año estuve en una batalla entre personalidades, es raro ser dos seres…. Pero al mismo tiempo no ser ninguna de ellas…. Así se sentirán las fusiones?.

Bueno dejando esas ideas atrás, en él segundo año me propuse a entrenar, al parecer los Cell jr. Se regeneraron luego de un tiempo y lograron la forma de hallar mi Ki, así que han estado viviendo conmigo.

Dado que me dispuse a entrenar logre darme cuenta de algunas cosas, al parecer no herede completamente él talento de Freezer, claro mi avance es mucho mayor al de Goku o Vegeta, podría decir que mi nivel de avance es un 40% mayor al de Gohan.

Hablando de Gohan, la ultima vez que intente calcular su Ki en súper Saiyajin 2 estaba tal vez a mi nivel actual, por cierto al parecer él doctor Gero puso una especie de habilidad de medición de poder en mi forma perfecta, así que he podido calcular mi poder siempre de una forma precisa, mi poder actual es de …. Al parecer luego de un tiempo mi cuerpo asimila él poder que se despierta en las otras faces lo que podría llamarse la fase de del súper saiyan 2, mi cuerpo luego de un tiempo lo a asimilado como mi estado base, calculo que mi cuerpo asimilara él poder de la fase 3 en alrededor de 2 años… y estamos hablando sin un entrenamiento riguroso.

Cabe aclarar que no puedo entrar él las fases 1 y 2, es como cuando Goku controlo él súper Saiyajin full power, así que para aumentar mi poder es como si pasará de la fase 2 a la 3.

Si en estos momentos pasara a la fase 3 mi poder seria de un poder aun menor al de Goku ssj 3 de la saga de buu.

 **Pov Narrador:**

Cell se encontraba con los ojos cerrado y recostado a una de las paredes de la casa en la cual vivía… Bueno casa es poco, él tamaña era tal vez igual a la corporación cápsula.

Dicha vivienda la había fabricado Cell con su telequinesis.

Cell abrió sus ojos y luego de dijo a los Cell jr los cuales se encontraban peleando entre ellos.

- **Saldré por unas horas, háganse cargo de la casa… no quiero que la destruyan…-** diciendo la ultima frase aumento su Ki asustando a los Cells jr que asintieron repetidamente a gran velocidad.

Luego de dar una pequeña sonrisa Cell despego y voló en dirección a donde sentía él Ki de Gohan.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Gohan que se encontraba entrenando sintió que él Ki de Cell se aproximaba así que dejo de entrenar y procedió a sentarse en una roca a esperar que llegara.

Luego de unos minutos Cell aterrizo frente a Gohan con elegancia de la cual Freezer estaría orgulloso.

 ***Tap***

 **-Gohan, es un gusto volver a verte… ¿hace cuanto que no hablamos? ¿Tal vez 6 meses?-** Cell mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Gohan quien de igual forma le dio una pequeña sonrisa

 **-Igual es un gusto verte Cell, si fue hace 6 meses la ultima vez que te visite…. Me di cuenta que en realidad cambiaste, hable con los chicos sobre ti y creen en mi palabra así que por consecuencia creen en ti…. Así que, ¿a que debo tu visita?-** Las palabras de Gohan eran ciertas, al comienzo estaba muy dudoso sobre Cell… pero con él tiempo pudo ver que en Cell hubo un verdadero cambio… como con Piccolo , así que hace 6 mese dejo de visitarlo por que confiaba en él.

 **-Bueno…. Lo que sucede es que al igual que tu yo quiero ser mas fuerte… ya sabes la sangre Saiyajin y esas cosas… así que me preguntaba si te gustaría una pelea, ¿que dices?-** Aunque su voz era muy estable se alcanzaba a notar un poco de ansiedad en su tono.

 **-Claro… me serviría un compañero poderoso.-** Gohan se posiciono en su estilo de batalla.

 **-Debería usar tu máximo poder, es la única forma en que nuestro entrenamiento funcionara.-** Cell decía la verdad así que Gohan se transformo en súper Saiyajin fase 2.

 **-¿Estas listo?-** Gohan hablo con una voz mas seria, al recibir un lave sonrisa de Cell se lanzo al ataque a una velocidad que cualquier otra persona pensaría que solo se teletransporto de lugar.

Gohan aprecio frente a Cell lanzando un golpe con su brazo derecho hacia su rostro pero Cell interpuso sus antebrazos formando una **X** así deteniendo él golpe de Gohan y creando una onda de choque que hizo que él suelo bajo sus pies se agrietara.

Observando que su ataque fue detenido Gohan lanzo una patada al costado derecho de Cell que fue evitada por este ya que salto ganando distancia de Gohan, pero Cell aprovechando que Gohan tenia su pierna en él aire debido a la patada fallida volando a gran velocidad llego frente a Gohan para lanzarle una patada al lado izquierdo de su cara pero Gohan interpuso su brazo izquierdo así deteniendo él ataque de Cell.

Inmediatamente después de que Gohan detuvo el ataque, Cell trato de volar de inmediato al suelo para después ir directamente a un costado de el para así poder golpearlo, más específicamente justo a las costillas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo golpeo con toda la fuerza que tenía propinándole un fuerte derechazo, obviamente no se detuvo ahí.

Aprovechando al máximo su ventaja utilizo la teletransportacion y apareció frente a Gohan y logro asestarle un rodillazo justo en el estómago seguido de un puñetazo en la cara, lo cual lo mando a volar directo a una montaña que estaba cerca la cual se derrumbó encima de él.

 **-¡haaaa!-** es el fuerte grito que se escucho de entre los escombros en los que estaba enterrado Gohan junto con una gran liberación de Ki, lo cual mando a volar todos los escombros revelando así a un Gohan con un poco de polvo y raspaduras en su ropa y cara.

 **-Sabia que eso no era suficiente para derrotarte, me hubieras decepcionado si lo hacías.-** Esas fueron las palabras de Cell quien le dio una sonrisa a Gohan.

 **-Jumm veamos que te parece lo que viene.-**

Gohan se precipito hacia Cell dándole un fuerte puñetazo en él rostro él cual lo hizo retroceder, pero Gohan no se detuvo y decidió comenzar una combinación de puñetazos y patadas a la cual Cell estaba indefenso…o eso parecía por que en un momento Cell detuvo un puñetazo de Gohan con su mano aprovechando ese pequeño espacio de tiempo para darle un fuerte rodillazo en él abdomen haciendo que Gohan escupiera una combinación entre saliva y sangre, pero Cell no paro y decidió darle un puñetazo con la mano que tenia libre mandando a Gohan a volar.

Cell salió volando tras Gohan pero este se recompuso antes de que Cell lo alcanzara así que se detuvo en él aire justo cuando Cell estaba llegando a el y aprovechó ese momento para darle una patada en la mandíbula a Cell la cual lo lanzo hacia él cielo, Gohan haciendo uso de su velocidad voló mas allá de Cell y lo esperó en cielo, cuando Cell llego a donde estaba Gohan este lo recibió con un gran golpe de sus dos puños entrelazados lanzando a Cell de nuevo al suelo.

Cell se recompuso a mitad de la caída y se detuvo en él aire, comenzando a lanzar una ráfaga de esferas de Ki a Gohan quien las contrarresto de igual manera con esferas de Ki.

Una gran nube de polvo se alzo tapando la visibilidad de ambos.

Cuando la nube comenzó a disolverse podemos ver a Gohan y a Cell cargando un Kamehameha cada uno.

 **-Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAaaaa!-**

 **-Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAaaaa!-**

Ambos ataques chocaron creando un gran estruendo, ambos estaban igualados pero Gohan noto una leve sonrisa que se asomaba en él rostro de Cell.

 **-Kaio-Ken!-** Cell se vio rodeado de una aura roja y su Kamehameha también adquirió dicha aura.

Con él Kaio-Ken Cell logro vencer él Kamehameha de Gohan haciendo que Gohan recibiera así él ataque.

Una gran nube de polvo se creo por culpa de la explosión.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **-Bueno eso fue un buen entrenamiento Gohan que te parece si en unos días vienes a visitarme para seguir entrenando?-** Cell se encontraba suspendido en él aire observando a un Gohan bastante herido aunque no de gravedad.

 **-Me gustaría… pero no creo que podamos hacerlo seguido, ahora que mi hermano tiene 2 años es bastante curioso y le gusta moverse mucho, y yo le ayudo a mi madre a cuidarlo… además tengo que seguir estudiando…. Pero aun así podemos entrenar dos veces al mes.-** Gohan decía la verdad ahora que su hermano había crecido se movía por todos lados y él tenia que ver que no se metiera en problemas.

 **-Me parece bien… Gohan quería hablarte sobre un deseo que quería pedir a Shenlong.**

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 **Bueno amigos aquí esta él capitulo numero 3, serán capítulos cortos para intentar no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

 **Estaba pensando en hacer una historia con la misma temática que esta, quiero decir:**

 ***Alguien muere y reencarna en un anime que le gusta(Dicho anime es Naruto)**

 **Así que quería preguntarles que personaje me recomiendan.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
